


Been Waiting For A Lifetime For This

by londonbird



Series: Sernando drabbles [3]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Drabble Sequence, Established Relationship, Fluff, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2019-07-05 14:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15865155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/londonbird/pseuds/londonbird
Summary: Random snapshots of Fernando's and Sergio's every day life, one prompt per day, inspired bythis list.Takes place in my Sernando universe afterForever's Gonna Start Tonight.





	1. Waking Up Together

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with another prompt challenge! Hope you guys enjoy.
> 
> In case anyone is wondering, I am also still working on finishing my other two WIPs, hoping to have them completed by the end of the year.

Fernando was awake but his eyes were still closed. He was feeling that panic again. Panic that it wasn’t real, that it had all been just a dream. That he was alone in bed and Sergio wouldn’t be there when he opened his eyes.

He tightly squeezed his eyes shut and tried to focus on his surroundings, to make out Sergio’s quiet breathing, feel the heat radiating from his body, anything that would indicate his presence.

But he only calmed down when he eventually felt strong arms wrap around him, Sergio holding him close while sleepily reassuring him, “I’m here.”


	2. Morning Routine

The mixer stopped whirring and Fernando poured his smoothie, instantly smiling when he heard Sergio and Elsa talking behind him.

He went to sit with them, taking the seat next to Sergio who leaned in, lips grazing Fernando’s cheek.

“I already packed her bag. And I made the bed.”

Sergio sounded proud and Fernando smiled, turning his head to reward him with a kiss which only lasted half a second because--

“Elsa wants kiss too!”

They broke apart, Fernando chuckling while Sergio groaned quietly. “Why is she like this?”

Fernando just shrugged, watching him get up to fulfill her wish.


	3. Laundry

“I'm gonna do laundry later.”

Sergio sighed. “I don't get why we can't have a cleaner to take care of these things.”

“Because”, Fernando replied before emerging from the bathroom. “I don't want a stranger snooping around the house. It’s risky.”

Sergio bit his lip. That answer was not what he had expected and now he felt guilty. He got up and stood in front of Fernando, fingering the hem of his shirt. “I wish you wouldn’t worry so much.”

“I wish I didn’t have to.”

He pulled Fernando against his chest, whispering gently. “I’ll help you with the laundry.”


	4. Night in

“What time was the barbecue again?”, Fernando asked as he walked into the kitchen. He didn’t feel like leaving the house again today, but it would be impolite to cancel now.

“About that”, Sergio grinned. “I actually told Marcelo earlier we’re not coming.”

Fernando’s eyes widened in disbelief. “What? Why?”

Sergio reached for his hand, grin softening into a smile. “I’d rather stay home with you. Have a quiet night in, just the two of us. We haven’t done that in a while, things have been so hectic lately.”

Fernando wrapped his arms around him, hugging him tightly. “You’re amazing.”


	5. Nighttime Routine

Their routine was making time for each other before sleeping. Time together in bed without any distractions. No TV, no phones, to talk about anything that came to mind or not talk at all.

Today, Sergio was coming up with random questions again.

“What’s your favorite football related memory?”

Fernando smiled against Sergio’s neck, finding the answer unexpectedly easy.

“South Africa.”

“Really? Why?” Sergio sounded surprised and it made Fernando smile even more.

“You.” He pressed a kiss to Sergio’s neck before moving upwards to his lips, leaving another soft kiss there as Sergio pulled him on top of him.


	6. Shopping for needs

“Wanna order groceries with me?”

“Yes.” Sergio grinned, flopping down on the couch next to Fernando. “I'll read out the list.” He picked up the shopping list Fernando had neatly written down earlier, resting his head on Fernando's shoulder and watching him add everything to the basket.

Occasionally he asked questions about items he deemed particularly exotic (“What's bulgur? Does rice milk actually taste like rice?”) which Fernando answered patiently.

“Anything else you want?”, Fernando asked once they’d reached the end of the list.

Sergio turned his head to smile at him. “No. I've got everything I need right here.”


	7. Exercising

When Sergio came home he found Fernando in the backyard doing yoga. He smiled as he watched him, how graceful and relaxed he looked transitioning from one pose to the next before holding it without moving for long seconds.

Sergio had tried yoga too once, but it hadn't been that successful. He'd felt ridiculous somehow and unable to let go, way too focused on manoeuvring his body on the tiny mat.

He stepped outside, still smiling when Fernando noticed him.

“Wanna join me?”

His smile turned wider.

“Yeah. But not for yoga”, he replied as he sank into Fernando's lap.


	8. Wearing Each Other’s Clothes

Fernando was desperately searching for his BALR hoodie.

“What’s taking so long? The movie already started.”

Fernando could hear that Sergio was pouting and he looked up, only to groan. “You took my hoodie.”

Sergio blinked, taking a second before realising what Fernando meant. “Oh. Yeah.” He quickly composed himself and grinned. “It's so comfy and warm.”

Fernando snorted. “You don't say.”

He pulled on a random sweater and turned back towards Sergio. “I could easily get you one of these. In your size, too.”

“But it won't smell like you”, Sergio murmured, looking down and Fernando couldn't be mad.


	9. Nursing the Sick One

Sergio opened his eyes, smiling for a second before his state caught up with him and his face took on a pained expression.

“Hey”, he croaked, instantly reaching for Fernando’s hand.

Fernando felt his heart break a little and took Sergio’s hand in his, squeezing reassuringly.

“Hey.”

He hated seeing Sergio suffering.

“Would you like some soup?”

Sergio nodded but refused to let go of Fernando’s hand.

“I’ll go get it and then I’ll lie with you, okay?”

Sergio frowned slightly.

“But your team dinner?”

Fernando lifted their hands and kissed them.

“I canceled. I’d rather stay here with you.”


	10. Hair

“Did you like my hair better when it was blond?”

“What?”

“Should I go back to blond hair?”

“No. Why?”

“Why not?”

Sergio traced his fingers down from where they had been gently massaging Fernando’s scalp to his chin, tilting it upwards to look into his eyes.

“Because I like the way it is now.”

They gazed at each other in silence for a moment, Sergio trying to read Fernando’s expression until he sighed and rested his head against Sergio’s chest again.

“Sometimes I feel like I wanna go back.”

And Sergio realized.

“It’s not about the hair, is it?”


	11. Coffee or Tea

Tea. Fernando loved it, holding the warm cup with his hands, inhaling the typical smell that reminded him of England.

Sergio had never warmed to it, no matter how many times Fernando had made him try it, first in Liverpool, then in London.

But he did know how to make the perfect cuppa for Fernando. He always got the temperature just right, the brewing time down to the second, knew exactly how much milk to use.

He couldn't do much in the kitchen but this was a treasured skill. Because it made Fernando smile like only very few things could.


	12. Cooking Together

“I’m gonna start preparing the dough and you can do the toppings, okay?”

Fernando looked up and found Sergio staring at the fridge, hesitant.

“What’s wrong?”

Sergio pushed his hands into his pockets.

“You really think I should get involved?”

“It’s pizza. What do you think could go wrong?”

Sergio shrugged.

“I dunno. Everything?”

That earned him a slap and a shove towards the fridge.

“No excuses. We’re gonna do this together.”

So Fernando tried to teach Sergio how to make pizza. They both fell asleep after and woke up to a smoky kitchen and the fire alarm going off.


	13. Washing Dishes

“You know we have a dishwasher, right?”, Sergio asked teasingly, coming up behind Fernando.

Fernando hummed in response and automatically leaned back, inviting Sergio to wrap his arms around him. “But it’s pointless to use it for three plates.”

Sergio smiled, how typical of Fernando. Always thinking economically.

“I just think, we could spend time together instead of you washing dishes, you know?”, he murmured, placing a kiss on Fernando’s neck.

Fernando grinned as he grabbed the towel and quickly turned around in Sergio’s arms to shove it at him.

“If you wanna spend time together you can help me.”


	14. Job Work

Sergio took a moment to look up, so engrossed in his papers he didn't instantly notice Fernando's presence.

“Is this okay?”, Fernando asked quietly, resting his head on Sergio's shoulder and snuggling up to his side.

Sergio thought it was so touching how Fernando was always so considerate, not wanting to bother him when he was busy with something. And even though it sometimes distracted him - that was just in his nature - he loved it when Fernando was there, sat with him, kept him company.

“Of course”, he smiled, placing a kiss on Fernando's head before going back to reading.


	15. Family Visits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nora and Leo visit Sergio and Nando.

“Dad, can we get ice cream?”, Leo asked, loud enough to set off Elsa. “Ice cream! Ice cream!”, she screamed, little fists slamming on the table of her high chair. 

Sergio already started his way to the freezer when Fernando responded. “I don't think so. You already had chocolate earlier and I told you it could only be one, remember?”

Leo pouted but nodded, only to turn to Sergio a moment later. “Sergio, can we get ice cream?”

Before Sergio could even respond, Nora came over, dragging her brother away. “He’s not gonna say yes if dad said no, idiot.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone's still reading this, please comment.


	16. Trying Something New

Have you ever considered taking up a new hobby together?”

“No. Have you?”

Fernando nodded. “It could be nice to share another interest.”

“Hmm.” Sergio paused. “Is this from one of those relationship advice books?”

Fernando instantly blushed, exposed, and burrowed deeper into Sergio's arms.

Sergio held him tightly. “So do you think we don't spend enough time together?”

Fernando shook his head. “I just…”, his voice dropped, “I don't want you to get bored.”

Sergio quickly moved to put a kiss on Fernando's forehead. “We’ll find something if you want, but being with you could never be boring. Promise.”


	17. Kisses

Saúl wasn’t with the national team this time so Fernando had invited him over to watch the match.

When the cameras showed Sergio in the tunnel, giving the obligatory kisses to his teammates, Saul asked an unexpected question.

“Don't you get jealous when he does this?”

Fernando chuckled in surprise because it had never even occurred to him. “It’s just a peck on the cheek, it’s his good luck ritual. You know that, Saulito. He’s kissed you, too.”

Saúl blushed, nodding. Fernando ruffled his hair affectionately.

“Besides, when you’ve been together for so long, that’s not something you worry about.”


	18. Hugs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter refers to Fernando's head injury during the match in A Coruna on 2 March 2017 and the first time they see each other afterwards three days later, because Fernando didn't return to Madrid until 5 March 2017.
> 
> _Forever's Gonna Start Tonight_ takes place in January-February 2017 so they hadn't been together very long yet at this point.

Sergio’s heart was racing, his hand shaking as he tried to unlock the door. It took him several tries but then it was open and he didn’t even remember walking inside, he just knew that Fernando was there and he was hugging him, holding him so close with all the strength he had left after the past days.

Tears started streaming down his face, relief and the realization that he had almost lost this flooding him equally. “I thought you were gone”, he cried into Fernando’s neck.

“Never”, Fernando whispered, clinging to him, crying too. “I promised you forever, remember?”


	19. Forgetting Something

“I keep feeling like we are forgetting something”, Fernando murmured, checking his pockets for the thousandth time as the taxi drove off.

Sergio gently took Fernando’s hand and linked their fingers. “I’m sure we managed to think of everything.”

Fernando sighed and leaned his head against Sergio’s shoulder, trying to calm down. “I don’t know.”

“Don’t worry. We’ve got our phones and passports, and if there’s really something missing we'll buy it there.”

“Swimming trunks!” Fernando sat up abruptly, a panicked look in his eyes. “Did you pack swimming trunks?”

Sergio chuckled and pulled him back down. “Yes, now relax.”


	20. A Heated Argument

They never fought; they disagreed sometimes but always talked it out. Sergio wondered if there was something wrong with their relationship, ending up trying to purposely create an argument with Fernando over dinner. He failed.

“Are you trying to pick a fight?”

Sergio shrugged, realising it was a dumb idea. “It’s just… we never fight, isn’t that weird?”

Fernando chuckled and now Sergio was confused. “What?”

“I always thought worrying was my part in this relationship.”

“Shut up”, Sergio muttered, cheeks flushed in embarrassment.

Fernando took his hand and smiled, voice softer now. “I think we’re fine. Don’t you?”

“Yeah.”


	21. Road trip

“Remember that time we drove from Liverpool to London?” Sergio’s voice sounded warm, dreamy, giving away that it was a memory he treasured. It made Fernando smile.

“You mean that time _I_ drove and _you_ were scared shitless in the passenger seat because you thought we were gonna crash any second?”, he couldn’t resist teasing, at the same time running his fingers through Sergio’s hair gently to appease him already.

“We were on the wrong side of the road”, Sergio protested weakly, eyes sliding shut at Fernando’s caresses. “But it made me realize you’re a better driver than I am.”


	22. Picnic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> continues directly from previous chapter

Fernando popped a strawberry into his mouth, frowning. “Why?”

Sergio shrugged, as much as he could in this position, his head resting in Fernando’s lap. “You’re calm and focused, you’re aware of traffic. It makes me feel safe.” He looked up into Fernando’s eyes, smiling. “You make me feel safe.” He took Fernando’s hand and pulled it down, pressing a kiss to his palm.

Fernando bit his lip, touched by Sergio’s unexpected words and gesture. But before he could get too emotional, Sergio reminded him the food around them wasn’t just decoration.

“Now feed me some grapes.”

Laughing, Fernando complied.


	23. Double date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dedicated to @AndalusianSunshine

“And then the owner of the restaurant comes up to us and says to Gerard, ‘Excuse me’”, Shakira bit her lip, struggling to remain serious, “‘But my son is a huge fan, would you mind shooting some hoops with him in the backyard?’” She burst out laughing, Geri rushing to add, “They really thought I was a basketball player!”, while Sergio and Fernando erupted in laughter as well.

They looked at each other, exchanging glances that said _This is more fun than I thought_ (Fernando) and _I'm happy if you are_ (Sergio) before turning their attention back to their guests.


	24. Shopping (For Fun)

“You look stunning. Like a winner.” Fernando placed a kiss behind Sergio's ear, his hands touching the velvet fabric of Sergio’s jacket before he hugged him close. The store had opened exclusively for them so they didn’t have to worry about anyone seeing them.

A satisfied grin spread on Sergio’s face. “I look like _The Best_.” He turned around in Fernando’s hold. “Now let’s find you something, okay?”

He dragged Fernando out of the changing room to a display of hoodies, looking at him expectantly.

“...It has Gucci written on it in rainbow colors.”

“But it’s black! Your favorite color!”


	25. Keeping plants

Sergio looked at the plants in front of him. Which one was basil again? He had no idea what herbs Nando kept in their garden.

His last hope was the internet. “Siri, show me pics of basil.” He was holding his phone next to every plant when Fernando appeared.

“You can just smell them. Or taste them”, he smiled, picking a leaf and feeding it to Sergio.

Thankful for the help Sergio returned the smile and started chewing, only to grimace in disgust. “Ew, that's not basil!”

Fernando smirked, turning to go back inside. “You'll have to keep trying then.”


	26. Doctor visits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really need to finish this...

Sergio watched Fernando inspecting his face closely, frowning. His skin had been breaking out badly and it made him more insecure every day. To the point where he wouldn’t even let Sergio kiss him except in bed at night with the lights off.

“You really should see a dermatologist, Fer. They’ll help you.”

“You don’t know that.”

“It’s their job. And I’m tired of seeing you suffering.” He wrapped his arms around Fernando tightly. “You’re still beautiful to me but you’re obviously not happy like this. It’ll be worth it.”

Fernando sank back against him, tension leaving his body. “Fine.”


	27. Pets

“So, I wanted to ask you guys a favor.” Saúl took another sip from his glass.

“You finally asking for that threesome?”, Sergio smirked, until Fernando shut him down with a kick to his shin. “Ow!”

“No more wine for you”, Fernando announced before turning back to a blushing Saúl. “Ignore him.”

“It’s just... I’ll be away next week. Could I leave the dogs with you?”

Before Fernando could even think about it, Sergio already spoke up. “Of course! We love your dogs. Right, Fer?”

Fernando tried hard not to think about the chaos their house would be.

“Sure, love.”


End file.
